Say You'll Remember Me
by Sasami-T
Summary: Mature readers only. No story lines, just plain ol' LEMONS!(I guess I'm as pervy as Roshi lol) Lemons of my favorite ships- Goten and Bra, Trunks and Marron. I'll be taking lemons from my fics and putting them in here (with some edits).I'll also be writing new lemons when I can. Reviews will be monitored, but I'd love to hear from you. Send reviews for Motivation/More Chapters!
1. First Things First

Before you read on, know what you're getting yourself into. I'm not, nor do I claim to be, a great writer. I do this out of fun. Now, this series of little stories you're about to read are all for mature readers only. Inspired by a series of Vegeta and Bulma one shot lemons, I've been wanting to do a series of just nothing but lemons for the ships I love- Trunks and Marron, Goten and Bra. BUT to get this series started, I wanted to upload lemons I've done in my other fics- I Wish You Would and Convoluted. Each chapter will let you know if it came from a previous story. I apologize now if I didn't delete or change parts of the story that reference the story it came from. But I won't apologize when you read how OOC each character gets.I can't write smut and try to keep them in complete character.

I'll try to write some new smut when I can or feel like it. Leave comments and reviews as it helps to motivate me to write more.

Thank you and enjoy the "ride" XD


	2. GxB- The Past Comes Back to Life

_Taken from my FF- Convoluted, with some edits and additions  
_

* * *

 **Goten x Bra: The Past Comes Back to Life**

It was the first time they were alone together since their break up a few years ago. Goten slid open the glass doors to his backyard and stepped out onto the deck. The view of the city was breathtaking. Bra gasped at the sight, it was beautiful. He moved over and Bra stepped out next to him. They stood, frozen in silence, taking in the sweet, warm spring air.

Goten's hand hung closely to Bra's, creating a strong urge for him to reach out and hold hers tenderly. He wanted to risk it all, do what he felt was in his heart to do, but would she leave? He discretely brushed the back of his hand on hers as he shifted his weight, taking in a sharp breath. He prayed that she wouldn't jolt away in horror. When she didn't, he decided to take things a step further. He placed his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers. He could barely breathe as excitement flooded his body instantly.

Bra looked straight up into his dark eyes. This touch, it was more than just a simple gesture. It shot electric currents through their arms and made them flush scarlet, but they couldn't pull away. Neither needed to say a word. It was like no time at all had passed between them. Their chemistry felt brand new and exciting all over again.

When Goten built up the courage, ramping himself up for what felt like an eternity, he took in another breath. He wanted to tell her everything. She deserved to know what he was feeling even if she didn't feel it, too.

Bra continued to stare up at him without words. An aching pull tugged on her stomach. She knew in her heart that he missed her as much as she missed him, but how could she ever tell him that? If she had the strength, she would return to him and fully commit herself to him again, but the past was too haunting to ignore. If only she could only be certain that he wouldn't say the words. If he told her how much he missed her, too, it would be over. She couldn't turn away. She couldn't escape. She would give in to her burning desire once more.

Time stood still. The bustling sounds of cars and people in the city melted away around them. Goten began to lean closer, bending down to her ever so slowly. His eyes looked for permission, but his face continued drawing closer to her. Bra felt paralyzed. She had to say no. She had to stop this. The longing moment that was never supposed to happen was closing in on her like a train crashing away from its tracks. There was no stopping what was about to happen.

Goten's lips met with Bra's softly. Their eyes closed as it felt like they would drown in each other. They felt as though they'd floated up into the clouds, away from all of the guilt and history. That dark cloud that Bra had been carrying around all night was pushed away. She couldn't fight him anymore. Her heart was winning.

He began to press the muscles of his lips onto hers when he felt her pulling on his arms. They pressed their bodies against each other tightly, setting fires inside of their souls. His hand left her fingers and found her waist as he wrapped his arms around her. The kiss grew more passionate, like she was the air he so desperately needed to breathe.

Bra's hands traveled upwards and laid flat on his taut chest. She balled up her fists and gathered the material of his soft, cotton shirt. She pushed up on her toes as their kiss deepened. She'd forgotten how tall he was.

Her mind went blank as the flood gates opened and washed over her soul. The wrongs of his past were left in the back of her mind, hidden away for the first time in many years. The happiest moments of her life were coming back to her in flashes. Filled with joy and desire for the moment to last forever.

Their heads tilted opposite directions as their mouths opened and they began to taste each other readily. Treading on dangerous territory, Goten's hands reacquainted themselves with her body. Feeling every curve with hungry hands, he stroked the curve of her back and slid down her backside. His hands lingered on her bottom for a moment before he gripped at the cheeks forcefully.

Bra carelessly let out a soft moan that vibrated between their lips. Startled by her own reaction, she broke away from him in shock. She lowered herself flat onto her feet with a thump and placed her hands over her mouth. She hid her face with embarrassment as the heat rushed to her now reddened face. They stood silently for a moment, listening to each other's heavy breathing.

Goten's hands sat languidly on the small of her back. He smiled in unadulterated bliss and let out a small chuckle at her expense. His arms tightened his hold on her, wishing he could bring her even closer to him. She turned her head to the side and laid it instinctively on his chest. Her body fitting perfectly in his muscular arms and toned body, she could feel every muscle and hear the loud beating of his nervous, hastened heart.

Goten leaned his head forward and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry." He said with a smile.

The moment was beginning to wind down as he held her in his arms. It was comforting and familiar. He leaned back to tilt her chin up with the gentle push of his finger. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I don't know if I can stop myself from wanting you any more than I do at this very moment."

She stared up at him searching her mind for a response, but before she found one his mouth covered hers once again. His hands gripped tightly on her hips as he lifted her up to him. Bra's legs responded by wrapping around his waist. Her arms linked behind his neck and held her closely up to him. She loved the feeling of being so weightless in his arms. He was once again completely irresistible.

Their sealed lips broke apart the second he lifted her up to him. Bra caressed his cheek and leaned her forehead against his. Their eyes looked at each others lips as they both stretched them out in a smile of pure bliss. They couldn't fathom how good it felt to be like this again. She took in a deep breath as he stole it away with another kiss. Bra kissed him back urgently, pushing him back against the house.

He rolled to his side and pushed off of the wall of his house. He slipped inside the open door effortlessly with her wrapped around him. When inside, he shut the door behind him, setting her on the ground gently without breaking away from their kiss.

His hand gripped her amethyst top, pulling it upward. Bra raised her arms, giving unspoken permission as he slid it off of her. He threw it to the side and quickly pulled off his own shirt in anticipation, throwing it in the same direction.

Goten returned to kissing Bra fervently, backing her against another wall. Raw and possessive emotions shot between the two saiyans as their kisses became so rough that it felt bruising to continue.

Bra's hands traveled to his hard, bare chest. Simply touching his chiseled body filled her with excitement that only a saiyan man could provide. She always loved the way his rock hard body felt, as no human man could compare. The dips and crevasses that came with it made it all the more exciting. He felt even more toned then she remembered. His muscles were thicker and the dips seemed to sink in deeper. She wondered how much training he'd been putting in lately. Her arousal rose at every touch of his new, yet familiar muscles.

Goten hands met the soft, velvet skin of her back happily. Skimming across the surface, giving her goose-bumps as he went. Her hands slid down to his forearms when he grabbed her hips, gently pushing her more incessantly into the wall. A hand escaped her back, tracing up her side until it cupped her right breast. Bra moaned loudly as his hand squeezed it. Her back arched against him, making him ache for her even more.

They continued to hunger for each other as the heat between them began to rise steadily. Hands tantalizing all areas of their exposed skin and familiarizing themselves with a past that was, for many years, forbidden. The pure passion was consuming them and swallowing them whole.

Goten's hand lowered down to her skirt. He felt the zipper at the top and began tugging it downwards. His other hand left her breast and assisted in tugging the skirt's zipper open. Her skirt slid down and pooled at her feet neatly. She stepped outside of it, kicking it away. She was now standing in her ex-boyfriend's living room in nothing but her black laced matching undergarments. Goten began to kiss his way down the column of her neck. Her hands stroked his strong muscular back as she felt herself melting away. He was attacking her weak spot, making her legs turn to jello. Her eyes opened slowly, looking around the room unfocused.

Her eyes wandered over to the table of pictures from earlier. Her eyes focused in on one particular picture. The one picture of Paris seemed to stand out above the rest. Suddenly everything came rushing back to her and made her go completely numb.

Flashbacks invaded her mind at an alarming pace. The pain she's forgotten, the reason for her life in another city far from him, the way she felt when she found out about Paris, the broken trust, the manipulation and the cheating, all came flooding back. Her breathing was more unstable now. _This wasn't supposed to happen again._ She let her guard down when Marron reminded her not to. Her strength was lost so easily in their forgotten passion.

"Goten..." She said breathlessly. He assumed it to be a good thing and continued.

"Goten stop... I can't do this... I can't... Goten!"

He placed his hands against the wall along the sides of her face and looked at her dazed and confused.

"Why? What's wrong?"

His eyes searched hers for answers as he realized that she was serious. Her expression, once passionate and longing, had turned cold and absent. She hung her hands at her sides sadly. She shut her eyes in disappointment, lowered herself below his arms and moved away from him. She gathered up her clothes quickly, muttering to herself incoherently.

"Bra?" Goten pleaded desperately.

"I'm supposed to be stronger than this…Goten…I can't do this."

She turned from him and picked up her blouse. She held the clothes close to her chest and looked at him gravely. "I can't let you do to Paris what you did to me."

"Bra..." Goten took a step forward but stopped when she placed a hand up.

"Don't, Goten." She said flatly. They stared at each other from the distance. Bra started putting her clothes back on. She was beginning to hate herself for letting it get as far as it did. She despised Goten for what he did so long ago and remembered the pain of it all. She refused to be like him.

"I'll see myself out." She said with a finality to her voice. She was fully dressed and ran a hand through her long blue hair, pushing it off to the side.

Goten watched helplessly. His heart wanting to yell out for her and explain that Paris was no longer in the picture. But before he could say anything or move a muscle, a ghostly trace of her blue locks was the last thing he saw of her, as the door shut behind her. _She was always so good at leaving me_ , he thought. The painful reminder of their break up stormed back into his memory.

* * *

 _ **SORRY** I know it's technically not a lemon and that it stopped right there. But I wanted to include this in here as kind of a teaser in a way. If you read it in the actual FF, I edited it for this version a bit. _


	3. GxB- Drunk in Love

_Taken from my FF Convoluted- Edited for this series._

 _Hopefully with these edits it still all makes sense. I just needed to remove any kind of backstory that's linked to the FF... bear with me._

* * *

 **Goten x Bra: Drunk in Love  
**

It had been one of those nights. She hated being stressed and overworked. It was time to be careless and finish the end of the work week with a night out. Bra walked toward the bar determined. Her black heels stomped onto the pavement with ferocity. She showed her ID to the husky bouncer that stood at the door and got the ok to enter.

The bar was packed for the night. Loud music was blaring and vibrating through the walls and floorboards. Mounds of people were dancing out on the floor while the bar had people surrounding every inch of it.

Bra picked a spot at the bar that had the least amount of people queuing behind it and made her way over. She pulled her phone out while she waited. A text came through from her old friend Pan "I just got here. Are you here yet?"

She replied that she was inside, waiting at the bar. When the queue of people finally dispersed Bra was able to put in an order for two cocktails and two shots.

Bra and Pan chatted briefly while drinking their drinks. Both recapping the last two months since they last talked. It was a good distraction from earlier. She ordered herself and Pan another drink after rushing through a few shots from earlier. She downed the next one within seconds after receiving it. Pan raised an eyebrow at her, noticing her odd behavior.

"So, It's work that's got you stressed out, huh?"

Pan still had half of the first glass in her hand. She knew that couldn't be the case and could tell by Bra's behavior that something was off.

"Hmm? Yeah, yeah… Work." She said, feeling the alcohol flow through her bloodstream.

"Hurry and drink already! I want to go dance!" Bra demanded.

Pan shook her head and finished the drink, placing the empty glass down onto the bar and pushing it aside. She took the other cocktail in her hand as Bra grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the bar, making their way through the crowd and onto the dance floor.

The DJ blasted a variety of music to dance to. Bra lost her inhibitions and danced like no one was watching. Pan simply smiled at her drunk friend and danced a little more reserved while continuing to finish her drink.

A few guys came up to the both of them and flirted with the two for a short while before they moved along to the next one.

As Bra continued to dance with the crowd, a man came from behind her, placing his hands on her waist. She looked over at Pan as she usually did when someone would come from behind. They both had a plan where either one could ask just by looking at the other, whether the man was worthy of dancing with or not. But Pan was too occupied with making out with some random guy she was dancing with for a while.

Bra wasted no time and let the dark part of her soul continue to consume her. She began grinding against him, not taking any interest in who it was. She leaned forward and pressed her back end against him. Moving her hips seductively, she could feel his arousal between their clothes. She stood up and pushed her long blue hair to one side.

Bra reached behind her until she had a hold of his neck. It felt thick and his chest seemed taut against her back. She closed her eyes and tried to take it all in. Her imagination began picturing the kind of man who as behind her. Every inch of his body that touched hers was solid and was making her body ache.

She took a deep breath in and the smell of crisp, clean cologne was heaven to her senses. His lips brushed her ear and a deep subtle voice whispered seductively to her, "I never imagined I'd see you here… Bra."

Her body froze and her eyes flicked open from the sound of the familiar voice. Slowly, she looked over her shoulder and onyx eyes met with glazed sapphire eyes, sending a stunning shock through her.

"Goten?" She said aloud, turning around.

His hands kept at her waist. He smirked and there was a twinkle in his eyes. He leaned in, his lips barely brushing her ear again.

"I hope you don't mind. You looked so beautiful and I couldn't bear to leave you dancing all to yourself." The heat of his breath danced along her ear.

He leaned back and looked at her. Still shocked by his appearance, Bra didn't notice her face beginning to blush. The beating of her chest felt like the only thing she could hear. Her head was in a complete and alcoholic state, making her slightly unstable. Her memory was lapsing in and out.

Bra blacked out for a moment. When she came to, she found herself suddenly kissing him desperately and wild against the wall in a dark hallway. Tongues thrashing and tasting one another. Goten's expertise hands danced along the curves of her body, groping at her plumped assets.

She began to wonder how they ended up like this and where they were. She opened her eyes when their lips parted. He trailed kisses from her cheek down the column of her neck.

Bra looked around, they were no longer at the bar. The sounds only came from their reactions to one another. _Where the hell am I?_ She wondered. Her ears still rang faintly from the loud music of the bar.

Her head turned away from where Goten was nuzzling. The hallway was dark and a faint light glowed at the end of the hall from another area. _Is this his place? When did we get here?_ She thought. But there wasn't much time to think clearly as his kisses, light suckles and velvet tongue swept the contours of her neck sending her into oblivion. Her breathless moans sent an automated response of her arousal.

Bra's hands hung over on his shoulders. She placed her palms onto his back and began gathering the material of his shirt, pulling it upward eagerly. Goten took notice and released his lips from her neck, yanking the shirt off for her and tossing it aside.

Just before her hands could explore his naked torso, he grabbed her wrists with one hand and slammed them against the wall above her. It didn't faze her tough saiyan body though. It just turned her on even more. She smiled wickedly at him, coaxing him that she liked that bit of roughness. His mouth stretched to one side as he scoffed at her in response.

With an almost bruising affect, he covered her mouth with his, pushing his tongue into her. His free hand scooped under her top and felt around her upper body hungrily. Putting enough pressure onto her skin with his eager fingers. Bra responded with soft moans that vibrated into him.

The sexual tension was heavy as their actions were needy and borderline reckless. He pushed his hips against her, pinning her more insistently against the wall. His arousal pushing against her most sensitive area. Their lips parted and he leaned his forehead into hers. Their harsh breathing was all they could hear.

He slowly let go of her hands, tracing them down, her arms lowering with his soft touch. He stared at her intoxicating red lips as the blood rushed into them. His hands traced down the sides of her body until they laid onto her hips. Her hands stilled onto his chest, his ragged breathing making it rise and fall. They stood silently for a moment, as if to take it all in. Their breathing catching up with them.

Goten kissed her softly on the lips. "I want to take you, _now_." He whispered hotly against her lips. Bra said no words and kissed him slowly and enticingly. He slowly lifted her up at his waist, wrapping one arm under her, his other hand holding under her thigh.

Bra's memory lapsed again momentarily, the alcohol was still taking affect. She was now on laying on a bed. The sheets were soft and similar to the expensive taste of her mothers home.

Goten was on top of her, his hands placed by the sides of her head. His arms extended. He looked into her eyes as they were narrowed at her, filled with lust and desire. Her hands were placed under his chiseled jaw.

She noticed her top was gone as the cool air hit her skin. She couldn't recall when she took it off or how they ended up on the bed. She pulled him in close and began kissing with passion, gripping handfuls of his dark hair.

He grabbed behind one of her knees and raised it so it bent. Tracing down to her foot and pulling off her heel. The sound of it hitting the wooden floor echoed in the room. His hand graced the length of her leg and under her loose skirt. He tossed the material up so it laid at her waist, exposing her.

Bra felt the rise of her core when his hand traced her inner thigh. His thumb brushed her heated center and she vibrated a low moan in her throat. Her hips lifted in reaction. His lips left hers, leaving a trail of kisses under her chin, throat, collarbone then down to her chest. Goten's left hand left her legs and was placed by her head. She lifted her chest as his hand went behind her and with expert hands, unhooked her bra with one flick. Bra helped and pulled the garment off quickly.

She moaned louder when his lips went back onto her supple chest, covering one nipple with his warm mouth, the other with his right hand.

His left hand tugged onto her laced panties as she lifted her hips and he pulled them down. The sound of her other heel hit the ground as he removed it along with her underwear.

Goten pushed himself off the bed and gazed down at her with lust in his dark eyes. He began unbuckling, unbuttoning and pulling down his pants and boxers. Her eyes automatically went straight to his erection when it sprang free. She licked her lips hungrily at the sight and bit on her lower lip teasingly.

They stared at each other immensely. Everything seemed to amplify within them. It was far too surreal to comprehend.

Bra's eyes left his and began its detective work on his body. She marveled at it. He was everything she thought he would be. His frame was thick and toned with muscles, but not too thick that he looked like a bodybuilder.

Goten leaned back down on the bed and began kissing her slowly and deliberately as if to savor this moment. His tongue explored her mouth, taking its time to stoke and taste every bit of her mouth like no one else had.

Bra placed her hands on his traps and pulled him closer. His heavy length tapped onto the heated entrance of her body, making her hips quiver and a moan escape from her mouth. She was becoming impatient, anticipating the moment when he would fill her up and send her flying.

His hand ventured between them to grab a hold of his throbbing member. He teased her entrance with the head of his length.

Their mouths broke when he dove into her hot flesh. Heads tilted back with their eyes. He rocked his hips slowly at first, holding back the need to rush, but her moaning made it impossible to concentrate. His thrusts became more fevered at the sound of her voice and the way she dug her nails and scratched along his back. He hissed and grunted, pushing harder into her.

Bra couldn't feel the dizzying spell of the alcohol any longer. She was loving the way he felt and made her feel. He was rough but gentle, he rushed but savored. It was unlike anything she ever had before.

He pulled out of her, flipping her over hastily and came from behind. He began moaning along with her. His hands gripped at her hips, tightening with each thrust. Goten placed a hand on the back of her head and pushed it downward as his other hand pulled up at her hip, making her back arch deeply. Their moans became louder as he pushed deeper into her.

The sound of his voice made Bra's walls convulsed around him. She was coming close so fast. Her hips moved along with his thrust, pushing him to go harder and deeper into her. Her body was beginning to shudder. She was close.

Her voice loudly called his name out like a mantra as she pulsated around him at her release. Her hand gathered handfuls of the sheets below her. His hips reacted in haste movements, hammering into her through the waves.

As she was coming down from the high, his hips calmed with her. "One more time?" He asked her with that deep calming voice.

"Yes, please." She moaned out desperately. His hand stroked her bottom then slapped it hard, making her yelp in excitement. He stroked it tenderly to soothe it before slapping it again. She yelped and turned her head and looked at him. She smirked and bit her bottom lip enticingly.

"Kami, you're so hot," he gasped, bracing himself against her.

Goten pulled out of her and moved over to the head of the bed. His back was against the white padded headboard and he motioned his finger for Bra to come to him.

She crawled over, placing her hands on his broad shoulders. He held his member in position as she sunk down slowly onto it. He groaned low in his throat from the feeling of ecstasy. Her hips moved up and down, back and forth on him.

She was far too gone to remember anything from hours before. The world was slipping under her as she fell deeper into the trance.

Goten braced either sides of her hips with his hands. He rocked her, guiding her along him to a perfect rhythm. Her hips paced with more fervor when she could feel that moment coming on again.

The second round of moans that began low in Bra's throat were becoming more vocal at the friction. His hands began to dig into her skin. He was falling toward the edge and shortening his breath in the process.

The pleasure they were both anticipated what was coming. The one that sent them in waves like a high tide through their bodies. Their breathing stopped momentarily and their minds went completely blank as the current came over them.

Bra cried a loud moan as her orgasm washed over her once more, making her body shake and shudder. Pulsating and tightening around him, Goten felt his release and dropped his head onto her shoulder. Digging his short nails into her skin, cursing out his release.

Her head fell into the crook of his neck as her arms wrapped behind it. His hands wrapped around her back and stroked it lovingly then stilled. Their breathing, ragged and the only sound in the room.

* * *

 _Better? I would've added more to the ending instead of just having them sit there, but this is just an edit from a lemon in another one of my stories. Reviews are love people! 3_


	4. TxM- Confessions

_Taken from my FF- I Wish You Would_

 _Edited for Trunks and Marron. Again, I tried to remove any reference to the FF, hopefully it's still clear. This was written differently in comparison to the first two. It's in first person and I'm too lazy to edit it like the other two.  
_

* * *

 **Trunks x Marron: Confession  
**

He pulled me and hugged me tightly. Not wanting to let go. Tears started to well up in my eyes. He was so serious and sounded so hurt. The last sentence kept playing in my head 'I love you Marron and I'm done missing you in my life.' _How long has this been going on Trunks?_ I still couldn't figure out why he didn't say so sooner. He pulled back and noticed I was crying.

"Why are you crying?" He cupped my face with his hands and wiped the tears off with his thumbs.

"It's not that serious" he said jokingly trying to break the ice.

"Trunks!" I weakly said punching his chest.

"Sorry. I didn't want to face anything, so it was easier for me to just avoid you."

I didn't want to say anything as I was becoming a mess. I just went in and hugged him and held him tighter. The towel slipped open from the sudden movement, gathering at my waist. _Crap I forgot that that was all I was wearing._ Trunks pulled me in closer so my chest was pressed up against him. This was embarrassing, now I didn't want to let go. My heart began racing and I could feel my face heat up.

I let go with one hand and attempted to pull the towel up slowly as he continued holding me. Then he grabbed my hand and stopped it.

"Just leave it."

"But..." He pulled his face back as his hands cupped my face and went in for the kiss. I couldn't help but be possessed by this feeling as I continued kissing him back. I wrapped my arms behind his neck and I lifted myself so I was sitting on his lap as his rough hands started to trace over my body.

I wrapped my legs behind him as we continued kissing. One hand went to cup the back of my head, tangling his fingers in the blond locks. He pressed down on it so our lips pressed with more force. I could feel him begin to rise under me as our tongues tangled and tasted each other. His free hand moved up to cup my breast, the thumb teasing my nipple to a pebble. His lips left mine and found its way to my breast.

"Ah..." A quiet moan escaped my mouth. My head tilted back from the euphoric feeling. He began sucking it gently and teasing it with his soft velvet tongue. My hands gripped his scalp at the pleasure and the moist heat rose between my legs. In a quick second, he pulled his shirt off and tossed it off somewhere, before continuing.

I gripped both my hands in his lavender locks and gently pulled them downward forcing him to look up at me. Our eyes full of desire as I placed my lips hard against his. My hips bucked closer and helplessly against his clothed member. He placed his hand on my hips and pushed it back, losing contact of what I wanted most.

"Hold on Mare. No need to rush." He said with our foreheads pressing together and the heated breath of his sentence dancing on my lips.

His hands slid to my bare bottom as he squeezed them wholeheartedly and began tracing kisses onto my collarbone. The thumbs of his hands traced over the top edges of my inner thighs teasingly, so close to where I was feigning for the most. I wanted so bad for him to at least put his fingers inside of me. Just as I would expect him to do just that, his hands left the area and traced up the sides of my body till they cupped the back of my head once more. Pulling slowly on my golden locks, the slight pain was more of a turn on as he placed kisses on my exposed neck.

"I want to enjoy this and remember every bit of you this time." He said against my earlobe. Loosening his grip, I began to remember how the liquor clouded my memory of the first time we had done this.

"But I just want your cock inside me already." I spoke before I could even think as the core of me was feeling more slick. He just chuckled low in his throat at the comment, looking down at my breasts and filling his hands with them. Placing butterfly kisses atop the mounds.

I began to move my hand down the core of his rock hard body. Reaching the seam of his boxers, lifting part of it off so I could slip my hand in, eager to touch his erection till his hand gripped mine, halting any advances.

"You're so impatient. It makes me want you more." It wasn't fair that I was the only one naked here. Finally one of his hands began its venture down south. Cupping my sex in his hand and inserting his middle finger between the folds.

"Trunks." I whimpered helplessly as he began his relentless pursuit.

"Damn you're so wet and we've barely even started." He teased, stroking his fingers through the hot sticky folds.

"Fuck Trunks, is this what you do to all those other girls." I groaned as he circled his finger, teasing the throbbing nub. I could feel the thick pool of my arousal was all over his fingers as they slid so easily between the lower lips.

"You're not any other girl." He replied against my neck as he slid a digit inside me. I gripped his shoulders as my mouth dropped open and my head tilting back at the pleasure, a breathless moan escaping me.

I wanted so bad to touch him down there, to grab what I felt was mine. My hips began to move on their own accord, trying to cause a friction that could match that one of his own cock. Without a word, he inserted another finger to fill me, causing me to moan louder and him to pound harder and deeper into me.

When I finally had any kind of will back, I looked down to try to get a glance of his face, He kept his eyes downward at his movements, his bottom lip tucked under his teeth as he was grinning. Taking grand pleasure in watching me squirm.

Moans left my jaw dropped mouth as I closed my eyes. Enjoying the motion of his hand.

I looked down again and had my eye on the prize. I was going to try again and was stubborn enough to not let him stop me.

I placed my hand on his wrist and pulled myself free of him. In one slick motion I tugged at his bottoms and sprang him free. Fuck! There it finally was and I licked my lips hungrily at the sight of it.

I adjusted myself and could feel him grinning at me as I took his hard, throbbing erection in my hands and lowered my head toward it.

He leaned back on his elbows to enjoy the view as I lapped the head of his cock with my hungry tongue. A low deep moan growled in his throat.

"Ah, Marron." I had opened my mouth and took him fully in and pulling, sucking slowly up his length. I continued my pursuit, up and down and gripping my hand tighter with each pull.

"Fuck." He hissed, his arms giving out under him. He laid down flat on his back and placed his hand on the sides of my head, guiding the speed of my movement.

Basing my grip and speed, I followed the satisfactory noises coming from his muffled groans.

"Shit... That feels so good..." he moaned through gritted teeth. His hands fell to the bed as he began grasping onto the sheets.

"Ah...I can't... wait, stop, stop..." He said, as he began to sit up, I made a popping noise as he was making me release him and I sat up suddenly. I wiped the corner of my mouth teasingly with my thumb as a satisfied grin crept up.

"I love that fucking smile." He grinned evilly as he brushed my cheek with his thumb.

His hands slapped the sides of my hips as he gripped them and lifted me up to sit me on his lap. He guided the tip of his hard soaked length at the heated entrance of my sex. He bit his lower lip as he continued brushing the tip between the slick folds, continuing to tease me. My hips moved on their own trying to aim it in the right direction.

Finally his hard cock had filled me and I let out a loud moan as I could feel him grip hard at my hips, his nails biting at the skin as he restrained any kind of noise that came low through his chest.

Slowly I began moving my hips up and down, back and forth on his length savoring the feeling because I knew if I was haste in my movements, it would be over before he could go.

I kept my hands down by his chest for support. My head tilted back in nirvana, eyes shut, letting out bits of noise with each movement of my hips.

His hands grasped my hips tighter as he pushed and pulled at them causing a new friction that sent me into oblivion.

The world around me was non existent as he began thrusting his hips upward in a rhythmic pattern that made him tilt his head back in unadulterated bliss.

"Fu...ck..." He finally let out, biting down on his lower lip as his breathing became harsh.

"I can't take it anymore." He groaned, "I need to fuck you Marron."

In one swoop, he sat up and hooked his arm behind me. Lifting us up, his other arm supporting him, I quickly wrapped my arms behind his neck as he flipped us over, placing me on my back as we stayed connected below.

"Ahn..." I moaned out as he was fervently thrusting in and out, almost like he had been holding back this desire for too long.

I lifted my hips so he could pound in deeper and faster. His arms under my legs as his hands helped to hold my rear in position.

"That feels so good." I cried out. His mouth stretched to a satisfied grin. The sound of our skin slapping against each other was all that filled the room as my eyes slipped shut. It all felt so good. The rhythm of his thrusts were sending me into a hazy daze.

Moans breathed out heavily, making my mouth feel so dry, I had to kept licking my lips. His moans were quiet and muffled, I couldn't stand it, I loved hearing him and he wasn't making much noise "Oh, quit being so fucking quiet Trunks, it's just us."

"Fuck, Marron." He moaned desperately. Slowing down his thrust, as if he was trying to savor the moment, fighting the urge to come. "You feel so good."

"Don't stop Trunks... please." I pleaded. My body was at the edge, pleading for release.

"But I can't hold off much longer Mare."

"Then don't. Fuck me Trunks." I frantically called out. His teeth clenched, digging his nails in my hips again as he did as requested, making his eyes shoot into the the back of his head. His breath coming in short intervals. Soon enough, his thrust became fevered, eager and desperate.

"I'm so close." I gasped as I could feel the build up getting higher and higher. My body sending waves of pleasure preparing for the longing moment.

"Fuck I'm going to-" He groaned out, gripping my hips and moving desperately.

My body was beginning to shake fervently. Fuck this was so damn good. I grabbed a hold of his strong arms and dug my nails into them as I found my release, my body shaking as the feeling washed over me. I let out a loud curse and moaned loudly. My walls throbbing and tightening all around him.

Not more than a couple thrusts later he found his. My hands finally loosening its grip, riding the last wave of my orgasm.

"I'm coming." he moaned out, slowing his thrusts as he poured himself into me. Pounding a bit more till his body stilled. His tensed shoulders began to relax with his whole body. We stared quietly into each other, till eventually he let out a big smile and took his limp length out of me and languidly fell beside me.

"Dammit Marron."

"What?" I asked, still trying to catch my breath.

"Had I know it was going to be like that, I would've been sober that night." He mentioned, in reference to the first time we did it years ago.

"At least we are now."

"I know you think we did that because we were drunk. But Marron, I've always wanted you. Before that and even now. No matter what, I'll always still want you."

I just smiled at him and planted a kiss on his cheek. He grabbed my arm farthest from him and pulled me so I was turned into him with my head resting on his shoulder as we laid there laughing to ourselves, satisfied and content.

* * *

 _This chapter that came from my FF was the first piece of smut I ever wrote. I only edited it here and there for this series, but I'd still love reviews._


	5. TxM- Conflicted

_Taken from my FF- I Wish You Would_

 _Edited for this series._

* * *

 **Trunks x Marron: Conflicted  
**

"I-I mean, yeah, I... I have, s-sure...but," My words had escaped me, I was a stuttering mess. His words and actions had caught me off guard as there was this lingering pull in his gaze. Something so tantalizing in the ocean blue of his eyes, that pulled me with unspoken words of desire and heady need.

He pulled my wrists, lunging me forward as well as himself. Meeting me halfway, he swiftly and with perfect aim, pressed his lips onto mine. My eyes opened wide with unexpected shock. My pulse hastening. Both of his hands left mine as he slowly went to place it on the small of my back, gently pulling me closer. His body beginning to lower so he was sitting again, lips still locked on mine. His eyes closed while mine fought with fervor on what to do. Flashbacks began shooting through my mind. It had been close to a month since I last made out with him at my place before we were interrupted by Goten. The battle of the two weighed heavily just then. Guilt was rising and I felt the need to pull away, but there was some enigmatic attraction that was pushing me to stay where I was. Fearing that this might be the last time I kiss him if things were to move forward with Goten.

But then, part of me was remembering everything that happened so long ago. The gap closing in like it never existed. That feeling was coming back again, that one I felt when I was the most happiest with him by my side. When time stood still when we were together. When one look was all we needed to speak what we couldn't say we felt. When the silence was never awkward. I missed that feeling. I thought I was over it. I thought I was over him. Even the thought of Goten was beginning to be pushed so far in the back, he didn't even register in my mind as the emotions of the past began to overwhelm me, like a strong current.

I hesitated to try to breathe, battling the intense urges that were surging throughout my body and my heart telling me to give in. My eyes began to ease the tension, closing languidly and my head began to tilt as I began kissing him back. I was falling into the intoxicating dark abyss of familiarity. I realized, just like then, I was weak to his kisses, my heart defenseless to him, pounding with intensity.

My hands began to move on its own accord, cupping the sides of his face again. Opening my mouth to his as there was an unspoken intense desire to make up for the time lost. Tracing my hands down his neck, his muscular shoulders and down to his chiseled chest. I could feel him tug the end of my top, hesitating. We both were. I got lost in it all, my senses a mess. I was already getting way in over my head and in one fell swoop, our lips separated as I pulled my top off and over me, then quickly pulled his off afterward and pressed my lips back onto his with fervor, my hands resting on his bare flesh of chest now. It all felt surreal but so familiar.

Our lips parted, forcing us to catch our breath momentarily. I had no room to think.

"This can't happen but...I'm afraid... I don't want to stop." I confirmed, releasing all inhibitions

"Thank goodness." He said relieved, like it had now clicked in his mind that it was ok to keep going. His hand cupped at my jaw, his fingers pulling me in as he pushed his lips onto mine with more ferocity. Tongues thrashing and teeth crashing wildly into each other in an urgent desperation. I took a deep inhale and could smell he had on my favorite cologne, a cool and mystic smell that tickled my senses, awakening the days of a past I had left behind. A moan escaped and vibrated between our lips. My eyes brows furrowed in response, my heart crying conflicted tears as my body continued to give way, betraying it. My hands gripped gently into his soft lavender hair.

His lips left mine as he began kissing at my shoulder as I placed my forehead onto his shoulder, smiling slyly at myself as I had wondered idly if he had learned anything new or would it still be as grand as before.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a low chuckle, continuing to kiss his way up the column of my vulnerable neck. His mouth opening, gently sucking on the skin and his soft tongue swept ever so slightly over it, turning my core into jelly instantly. My body shuddering with a growing urgency. He knew what he was doing to me and thankfully remembered my weak spots.

"Nothing, just thinking." I weakly responded, distracted by the mesmerizing spell he had on me. His kisses began trailing to my cheek then to my lips, our foreheads touching. I could see his mouth widen to a beautiful smile as I too was smiling back at him. The feeling seemed mutual and nostalgic, a little devious even. Had we really known what we were getting ourselves into, was a complete mystery. We were oblivious to events over the past month, it felt non-existent.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered. The words were intoxicating and sexy, spelling out trouble beneath them. His hands grabbed my chin as he came in for another kiss. Lightly pressing a tentative long and lingering kiss in an appreciative manor.

His large rough hand came at my breast, scooping it out to free it from its cup. His mouth sent tingles down my body as his hot tongue began to tease and suck at it in a manor that made it his own. His other hand tangling its fingers at the back of my bra, tugging at it till it unhooked and I slid my arms out of them, tossing it to the side. His muscular arm hooked at my back and pulled me in even closer, his mouth never leaving my chest.

I let out a gentle moan, as I had been trying to hold back, biting my lower lip. Bra was just down a few doors and just then I hoped our ki wasn't going to give anything away. I could just tell anyone who asked that we were talking... or something... I couldn't think clearly for an excuse as his arm squeezed at my waist. Holding on to me tightly, he lifted me up, turned and gently placed me on the bed.

He trailed appreciative kisses down my chest to my belly. His hair tickling me as he moved lower. I was beginning to feel hot and slick down there as his hands pulled at the seam of my shorts. Slowly kissing my hips as he pulled them off. His hands tenderly groping my thighs as he trailed kisses on each of them, pushing them wider apart. The cool air hitting my hot core. A hand slid to the top of my thigh and a thumb swept over my lower lips, petting back and forth teasingly.

Then he spread the lips open and placed his warm tongue at the core. Lapping my folds like melted ice cream. I placed both hands over my mouth, fighting back the moans desperately trying to escape. My back arched in response, eyes shut tightly, toes curled in. The feeling was so consuming, I couldn't fight back the silent screams of my body. Quickly I grabbed the nearest pillow and buried my face in it. Yelling out curses and all the revelry I was fighting back, hoping it would keep my moans within the walls of the room. He knew exactly how to give it to me in more ways than one.

A couple fingers entered me as he continued his relentless assault. Sucking at the most sensitive nub and lapping me repeatedly. His fingers pushing in and out of me slowly, purposefully teasing me before he started going faster, making me writhe in the pleasure but was painfully desperate for something bigger and filling. Something I have yet to be reacquainted with after all this time.

I continued yelling into the darkness of the pillow, gripping at it as my hips were moving at his fingertips, my legs rising up to my chest for him to go in deeper with each thrust. Shit! I could feel a tug low in my stomach, a surge of pleasure riding through me. I kept trying to hold back. The sounds under the pillow stilled. I threw the pillow back, my eyes adjusting to the bright light as I gripped at the sheets under me.

"Trunks, I'm... I'm... Ah, Trunks." I strained quietly. He said nothing and kept his concentration on me. It was coming and I couldn't stop it anymore. I exploded all around him. My body shaking under him, my walls pulsing tight onto his fingers from this euphoric feeling.

"There she is." He sexily said. Slowing the motion of his hand before taking them out of me. His eyes only spoke of lust. I deliciously watched him stand up undoing his pants and tugging them down and off to the floor. His length sprang up. I was in awe of it as I swallowed a hard lump down my dry throat. I had not seen it since then and felt this tinge of longing for it.

"Damn Trunks, what are you doing to me?"

He crawled up the bed, grabbing my leg and putting it up against his heated chest, moving the other leg up by my chest and planting his arm down on the bed so I was more opened up. He brushed the tip against my sensitive area, waiting impatiently for him to enter.

"What have _you_ been doing to me?"

"Ah." I groaned out as he entered me. The area was so sensitive as I was still coming down from the high. He had finally filled me as my body adjusted to his length and width. My breath uneven and needy. He stilled, bending down to kiss my forehead, trailing down to my lips, under my jawline then nipped at my ear.

"You feel so fucking good... I've missed this, I've missed you... I've missed...us." he whispered sweetly to me, placing kisses between each sentence. Slowly he moved his hips back then slowly again inside me, making my jaw drop. Aching for more.

"Me too." I said automatically, without a care in the world. Everything had surfaced as he sat up on his knees and began thrusting slowly building up the momentum, holding onto one of my legs. His jaw dropped, his breath huffing in short intervals, matching the rhythm of his hips. I could feel every bit of him inside me and it was just pure ecstasy.

His hips smacked into mine with more fervor. Responding to my quieted moans with each thrust.

"Trunks." I moaned out.

"Quiet Marron." He whispered, the sound of his voice made it that much harder to obey. I hated being so damn quiet. Why did this moment have to happen here and not his place or mine for that matter. The thought of why he was even staying here when he had his own, quickly swept my thoughts, but was quickly dismissed as he swung my leg to the side, making me turn. He lowered his body down so his feet touched the floor. Taking a grip of my hips, he pulled me toward the edge of the bed. I adjust myself so my knees were just at the edge of the bed, spreading them far apart enough so I was low enough for him to continue his rendezvous.

His hands stayed on my hips as he filled me once again, making my head tilt back. He pounded hard and fast, my hips pushing back into his in sync. I kept my hands pressed down on the bed to tried to steady myself so I could push back into him harder and deeper. Kami-sama! It felt so damn good.

"Damn Marron." He groaned through his teeth. Pounding away at me in unadulterated bliss. Then he tortuously began slowing down and stroking my rear almost like he had thought about slapping it, but was afraid the sound would be noticed... not like pounding against me in this position wasn't giving anything away or anything. My head dropped to the bed feeling defeated. Both of us short of breath. I kept motioning my hips for him to just fucking continue.

"Trunks, please..." I cried out, desperate for the friction. My hips trying to move on their own accord, "I need you... make me go again, I'm so close."

He scoffed as I could tell a smile was stretching on his face, entertained by the thought. He pushed slowly in me and pulled slowly and achingly out, far enough that I thought it was going to come out completely.

"Trunks..." I whined again. Till he slammed his hips hard into me, making me moan loudly once again, then again. My head turned moaning against the sheets of the bed as my fists grabbed handfuls of them.

His movements became fevered and desperate. Creating a rhythm that was faster and even a little rough. I knew we were both getting close as I remembered his tell tale sign of him reaching the edge when he started gripping his short nails into my hips, just as he was doing now. I knew my moans would set him off, so they became louder, practically screaming into sheets.

I could feel I was closer as my muscles below were beginning to squeeze around him. I turned my head out to the side "Almost... there..." I said with hitching breath.

He kept at it, holding off till I could go, I reached down and desperately rubbed on the sensitive nub of my clit to stimulate it more. The waves were coming in once again. Coming down harder and frivolously. I opened my eyes and glanced at him, his face absorbed in the moment, jaw and teeth clenched tight, then I saw it for a quick short moment. His lavender hair shot up and turned blonde, blue eyes turned pupil-less and green. An aura flashed and decimated just as quickly as it appeared. Did he just go super on me? I hadn't even had a moment to think about it as I felt myself give in to the orgasm

"Fuck!" He loudly said, restraining and shutting his eyes. His temples and jaw bulged out as I could see him biting down hard as if he was trying to suppress what had just happened.

"AHH!" I cried out once more immediately turning my moan into the bed. Riding out the strong pulses of my release, he found his immediately after. Cussing out words of pleasure quietly as he caught his release.

His hands slowly releasing their grip. I knew by then, he had left indents in my skin, maybe even broke through a bit of it. Nothing but the sound of heavy breathing and the smell of sex filled the room.

"I love coming with you." He said, breathlessly. Then bending down, his hot sweaty body laid against my back, his head resting on my shoulders as he wrapped his arms around me languidly. I just smiled, embarrassed, my ragged body laying flat against the bed.

"Did you go blonde for a second?" I asked as it had never happened before when we did it.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself. Did I hurt you?" He asked, leaving a few soft gentle kisses of apologies on my shoulder.

"No, actually that made me go instantly. I don't know why either... You never did that before."

"That was the first time that's ever happened to me. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, it felt so good Trunks. So don't worry so much."

"Well, I'm sorry anyway." he kissed my cheek this time as we continued panting.

"Geez, Trunks, I'm not one to complain about the old days, but damn, you've improved a hell of a lot." I felt the vibration of his laugh against my back and smile growing against my shoulder.

"Glad you think so. You were as good at I remembered too. But tonight was more than I expected."

* * *

 _Hmmm, I guess I have similar back stories when it comes to the two couples, oh well. I hope you enjoyed this smut lol XD_


	6. TxM- Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

_Brand new lemon! What?! What?! Not from any of my fics this time, this is brand spanking (heehee) new!_

* * *

 **Trunks x Marron** : **Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder**

It was already close to a month since Trunks had been away on business and away from the love of his life. He was finally on his way home and he couldn't wait to get his arms around her and feel the warmth that was missing from them. To feel her body pressed against his, the softness of her lips, the sound of her voice and the feeling of her touch was something he needed, not to mention a desperate need of release. Especially after all the erotic messages and pictures he would receive from her throughout the day and the way they spoke on the phone or on video. She was getting way too good at teasing him. His hand was never satisfying enough to relieve what he was craving the most.

The sound of music played in the bathroom as Marron finished showering. Wrapped in a towel, she smiled happily to herself, pending the arrival of her husband. It was the longest she had been without him physically and intimately. She wiggled to the beat as she continued getting ready in anticipation.

Trunks arrived at the door and smelled the aroma of his wife's cooking throughout the house. He walked in and saw the mountainous plates of food sitting on the table and countertops. She must've been at it for hours. He smiled, he was so lucky to have someone who knew him so well. But as much as his saiyan appetite wanted to dig in and devour the dishes, there was an even bigger hunger he wanted to satisfy.

Trunks followed the sound of music, clearly coming from their room. Approaching the bathroom door, he could hear Marron's voice singing along. He snickered, he missed moments like this. Turning the doorknob he peeked in and saw her back was turned as she was applying lotion onto her long porcelain skinned legs.

He watched her intently, trying to be patient. Seeing her for the first time in weeks, made his heart beat out of his chest and gave him an overwhelming feeling throughout his entire body. He wanted to pounce on her instantly and ravage her till they were both sated. But his body betrayed him, freezing in the moment. Watching with bated breath as Marron unwrapped the towel from her body, making his body twitch in response. His mouth hung languidly, craving her. Her arms stretched upward, elongating her beautifully toned body.

"How long are you going to stand there staring?" She turned around, placing her hands on her bare hips. She smirked at him and raised an eyebrow. He looked at her surprised. How did she know?

"You know, I didn't expect you for another two hours." She said as a smile stretched across her face and her arms stretched out to him as he came and filled the void. She felt so good in his arms as he squeezed a little tighter and took in the sweet smell of her. He became more aroused at the touch of her skin on his fingertips.

He pushed her damp blonde hair to the side. Trailing kisses from her shoulder to the crook of her neck. He grabbed at the cheeks of her ass and pressed her harshly against his throbbing erection. Pining for her to know how much he was aching to have her right then and there.

A sweet moan escaped her lips at the feeling, her hands gripping lightly into his soft lavender hair. His lips captured hers, greedily, forcing his way in with his tongue. Abandoning any sort of control over himself, his rough hands swept over the curves of her body hungrily. As desperate as he was, her hands frantically gathered the material of his shirt upwards, peeling it over and off of his head in haste. The sounds of her insatiable urgently to feel his skin on hers, vibrated between their lips. Responding back, he pressed back onto hers, almost at an assaulting manner.

She let out a small moan of frustration as she tugged on the belt of his pants. He realized this quickly and removed the restraining clothing. Hooking his arm around the small of her back, he pulled her in hastily.

Marron felt the heat coming off of him. She missed the feeling of his hard body against hers as she moved her hands over the curves of his muscles, reacquainting herself to them as he continued doing the same.

Pressed against a wall, their hands and mouths moved in an undeniable urgency for one another. Oblivious of their rough and uncouth behavior, Trunks grabbed a hold of one of Marron's legs, lifting it up to his waist. He thrusted into her flesh impatiently and stilled. Their mouths breaking from one another as her head tipped back, hitting the wall, a loud moan escaped her lips.

He took hold of her other leg and lifted her up, pressing up against the wall more insistently. She held onto his shoulders as he thrusted deeper into her and began to quicken his pace. The sound of skin slapping and pounding against the wall, in a rhythm that was completely off beat from the music coming from the stereo, echoed in the bathroom.

He thrusted into her again and again at a steady pace. Her moans were gratifying. It was a feeling and a sound that could never be replicated through the visions and speakers of their late night video conferencing sessions.

Marron's breath hitched, she could feel a pull low in her stomach. Eyes shut, hands clenching onto his shoulders, her body was reaching its max. Then a loud moan followed by a cry of his name came at her release. Her body shook in his arms as his pace quickened in the tightening of her walls that surrounded him. Her hands gripping handfuls of his hair as she continued sounding out in pure unadulterated bliss.

The end was nearing for him as he pushed into her deeper and harder, sending himself into oblivion. The feeling of his release coursed through him as he poured into her. The pent up frustration of not being able to be with her, finally subdued. His body slowed its pace before stilling below her as they both tried to catch their breath.

Her body relaxed with his as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He held her steady as his back arched slightly, pulling his limp length out of her. A small grunt sounded low in her throat at the absence. He let her down gently, caressing her sensitive body as she slid down slowly.

Trunks placed his forehead against hers. Heated breath exchanged in the small space between their lips. He looked down to discover her lips stretched in a blissful languid smile, contagious, he felt his face do the same.

"I missed you." He finally said, lazy with his words.

She smiled widely and laughed at his words, realizing it was the first thing he said to her since he arrived moments ago.

"I noticed." She said, weaving her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. He smiled in response, kissing her gently on the forehead.

Marron watched as his eyes peered upward. His hand rubbing the wall above her.

"Guess I'll have to fix this again. Are you ok?" He looked down at her with tender eyes.

She turned around to see the bit of damage on the wall. She remembered the wall giving way during their rendezvous but didn't realize it left such an indent. It reminded her of the last time it happened years ago. At the time, Trunks was concerned and full of remorse when bruises appeared on her back a couple days later. Even though she reassured him she was fine, he felt guilty for hurting her.

"I'm sorry honey, I should've controlled myself a little more."

Placing her hand on his, she closed her fingers onto his and pulled it off the wall. Her body turned to his as their eyes met. She placed her hands on either sides of his face and looked at him intently.

"I'm fine. Believe me." She said, pulling him in and leaving a tender kiss on his lips.

Trunks wrapped his arms around her and smoothed his hand on her back, brushing it back and forth, looking for any obvious cuts or marks. But there were none, only red marks of where her body rubbed against the wall were visible.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, trying to move on. He released her from his arms and kissed her once again.

"Famished."

"Perfect." She smiled and walked away from the damaged wall. His eyes followed her as she picked up the articles of clothing on the floor, still looking for any traces of damage to her beautiful skin.

"Quit worrying, will you?" She demanded, placing the clothes into his arms.

"Sorry honey. Being away from you for a month proved to be too much. I blame your relentless teasing you know." He said, lightening up the mood as he began putting his clothes back on.

She smirked with self-glorification. "Well, I can't say I didn't enjoy watching you squirm. But I really did miss the physical aspects of things."

"Trust me. I missed that part more than you know." He said, watching her slide her panties up. He bit his lower lip, taking in the view. He advanced toward her, smacking her irresistible ass. She yelped in surprise, standing straight up.

"Especially that." He said, wrapping his arms around her and smoothing her now pinked bottom. Feeling the curvature of her ass pressing against him intently, made his most sensitive area rile up once more. She groaned a pleasing sound at the feeling.

"Ready for me so soon?" She teased on, turning around to face him.

"After going almost thirty days without you and thinking about what you put me through during that time; I'm going to need you till it falls off at this point." He said, seeming completely ebullient.

Kissing her gently, his hands and lips moved more slower, taking his time to savor her and be more tentative to her needs.

He lifted her weightless body at his hips as her legs locked behind him. She hummed a sound, something like that of a halting noise before breaking their lip lock.

"Not the wall." She smiled gently at him as he smiled back at her before she placed her lips back onto his.

He walked slowly toward their bed, holding her steady with his bold arms. Once he felt the bed was at his legs, he leaned her down gently.

She felt the cold dampness of her hair when she laid down on it, sending chills through her body. Their lips parted and he began kissing down her jawline and at the length of her neck. Marron let out small hums of appreciation. His lips were soft and tender against her sensitive skin. His hands lingered over the curves of her body, grabbing gently and slowly at her breasts.

Sated from the ferocity and unrestrained lust from earlier, Marron loved when he took his time, displaying his admiration of her through moments like this. She needed this, to know how much he actually missed her as he a was a taciturn man.

With her toes, Marron began tugging at the seam of his pants. In one quick motion, Trunks pulled them down, kicking them off. He looked down at her with glazed eyes then slowly slid off her panties. Placing his knees at the edge of the bed, he pressed his legs against her thighs, opening her up widely. He leaned down and continued leaving soft kisses upon her naked torso.

His hand slid between her legs. She breathed out a moan and he captured it with lips. His fingers moved beneath her. She was slick and more than ready for him. He easily slipped two digits in her. The seal of their kiss broke as her head tipped back. Her hands grabbed hold of his toned arms.

"Trunks" she moaned breathlessly, almost pleading. His hand moved back and forth, watching her hips squirm with every movement. He continued his relentless pursuit till he could tell she was close. Then without missing a beat, his hand left her as he guided himself into her flesh once again. His hips bucking into a rhythm. The sensation was too overwhelming for him to try this again so soon. But she was close.

The volume of her voice increasing at the feeling of ecstasy once again. Her back began to arch as her eyes rolled back and shut. Slamming her hands onto the bed, she gripped at the sheets as her hips moved with him. He watched in fascination as her body tipped over the edge and she cursed out, moaning through the waves.

His body slowed not long after. He sat on his heels, watching as her body sunk back down. She tipped her head forward. Cerulean eyes revealed themselves slowly, meeting his. They stayed there silently, breathing raggedly, physically exhausted. Then without any words, he smiled, rediscovering his love for her.

"Welcome home again." She finally said after a few minutes passed.

"Glad I have you to come home to." He said sincerely, kissing her once again.

"Now let's eat, I'm starving." He stood up, pulling his pants back on.


	7. GxB- Silent Seduction

**Goten x Bra:** **Silent Seduction**

Goten's eyes fluttered awake. The living room of the beach house was dark. The moon illuminated just slightly through the wooden blinds. The sounds of the ocean waves rolled in the background from the window that was cracked open.

They both had fallen asleep on the plush couch after a long day of swimming and laying in the sun. The warmth and comfort of her body made it too comfortable to stay up watching the chick flick movie she picked out. His arm was hooked at her small waist. Pulling her in more closer, he began molding his body with hers. Stretching his neck out, he kissed the top of her shoulder. He brushed her long, silky blue hair away from her neck, kissing softly at the exposed skin. Stirring from her slumber, Bra arched her back, pressing her backside into him with intent.

His hand snuck under her shirt and travelled up. Caressing her skin slowly. Filling his hand with her breast, he massaged and delighted in the feeling of her. She hummed low in her throat, relishing in the sweet kisses on her skin.

His hand slid down and tucked inside at the seam of her cotton shorts. She breathed in deeply, arching her back more as his hand traveled between her legs. Her breath hitched in surprised. Her eyes springing wide open.

"Goten." She whispered turning her head slightly. He hummed questioningly in her ear.

"My brother and Marron, where-"

"Shh. They're still asleep on the couch." He whispered, as he could faintly see the silhouette of them on the couch adjacent to them.

Goten's hand began moving on her again, her legs began to open wider and her back arched in response.

"Goten, this is dangerous." She continued whispering, but in a teasing sense that seemed like she didn't want to stop.

"I know." He said, moving his way under her laced panties and meeting at her hot flesh. Her breath hitched again as she tried suppressing a moan.

"But your body is telling me otherwise." He continued, noticing how wet she already was. Hooking his fingers between the slick folds, moving up and down easily.

"Hmm." She moaned with restraint.

He knew how much she loved the dangerous aspects of moments like this. Sure, there were times they did it in public places or with people nearby, but there was always some sort of partition so they wouldn't get caught. But this was a first for them to do it with someone in such close proximity. Not to mention it being her best friend and her brother. Luckily they knew how deep in sleep Trunks could get.

Bra was becoming impatient. Her hand reached down to his to guide him in deeper. Her mouth hung languidly and her hips moved on its own accord. She quickly began peeling off her bottoms from her slender limbs, just enough for her to be completely exposed to him from behind. She arched her back to him again, noticing the bulge pressing against her rear.

The way her body reacted to his touches made him all the more excited. She was so sexy and had the curves in all the right places. What was even more sexier was the way she took care of her body with that saiyan pride that was instilled in her at a young age from her father. On occasion she would agree to spar with Goten, but it would always end up in a heated sex rampage that resulted in a battle of power and strength. The orgasams and love making were so powerful during those times, it left them completely exhausted for a couple days. She had him completely enamored.

He pulled his wet fingers from her and began yanking down his boxers and jeans with his free hand. Goten wasted no time, they were on a time constraint and Trunks or Marron could wake up at any moment.

Lifting one of her cheeks, he slowly slid into her. Hissing behind gritted teeth at the pleasure. Goten's hips rocked slow but hard as to limit the sound but still be completely pleasurable. Bra arched her back even more insistently, tilting her head toward his face.

He placed a hand under her chin, for support and kissed her cheek.

The heat of his breath danced along her cheek as he panted inaudible breathy moans along with her. His finger grazed her lower lip, he hesitated, the sensation of being inside her had him beaming. But he knew if he did it, the pleasure would be insurmountable. Bra noticed his apprehension and brushed her tongue against his digit before inviting him into her mouth.

A low, muffled moan escaped his lips when Bra began to suck on his finger, purposely pressing her tongue against the rough, salty skin. His hips pumped faster, relishing in nirvana.

There was only one thing frustrating the two half saiyans, besides the fact that they couldn't be vocal, it was Goten's limited amount of space to thrust into her. Quickly growing agitated, Bra released his finger from her mouth as she began shifting around, removing a leg from the restriction of her panty and shorts, till she was planted on all fours with him still attached behind her.

The euphoric feeling intensified as she began matching his thrust. Aware of the increased noise, the pleasure and danger was thrilling. They were being completely reckless. Till a sudden noise of movement from the other couple in the room, made their bodies collapse onto the couch, paralyzed.

Goten buried his head into her hair. His ragged breathing brushed behind her ear. She could feel his heart pounding and his chest rising and falling against her back. He adjusted himself slightly to take some of the weight off. Bra hid her face in her hands as she tried to muffle the sound of a giggle.

Goten hushed her quietly in her ear. He listened carefully to whoever it was, adjusting their position. After laying still for a couple minutes in complete silence, they both assumed whoever it was, was asleep.

"That was close." He whispered, "now, where were we?"

He lifted his body off of her, tugging at her hip to stay linked as they went back into their original position. He smoothed his hand along the sides of her torso, massaging her breast then sliding down to her rear. He pulled back slowly and thrusted deep into her, repeating the process till it built up to the same friction and sensation as before.

Bra's moans were stifled, pressing her face into the cushions beneath her. Wasting not a second more, Goten's pace quickened in small pounds. She could feel a pull, low in her stomach, everything was tightening around till she broke at the seams of her orgasam. Her body quaked at the relief. He pushed into her hastily as her body clung onto him with a vice like grip. Not a moment later, he stilled, his breath shortened and his body twitched at the feeling. His hands gripped at her thighs, riding through each wave till it calmed.

With their breathing ragged, they began to fix their clothing and hair. Bra scooted forward to the edge of the couch while Goten slid his body between the back of the couch and her. Once he was comfortable, Bra laid on his stretched out arm, positioning herself to mold against him. He kissed atop her shoulder lovingly.

"I love you Bra." He whispered, "goodnight."

Bra turned her head as much as she could to face him without having to turn her body. "I love you too Goten."

He leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips before laying back down and falling asleep in the bliss of the moment.

The next morning, Bra woke to Goten still asleep beside her. She sat up, stretching her body from limb to limb. She looked over to the other couch to find it empty. She wondered for a moment if Trunks and Marron left while they were asleep.

Not long after that initial thought, the faint sound of laughter came from down the hall. Trunks and Marron sauntered into the living room in bathrobes, looking freshly showered.

"Oh, morning sleepyhead." Marron said cheerfully when she noticed Bra.

"Morning. What time is it?"

Trunks gave Marron a peck on the lips then, nodded a greeting to Bra before turning to the kitchen area.

"So much for a weekend getaway. It's almost two and you guys have been passed out for most of the day already."

"What?" Bra said surprised they were out of it for so long. Marron sat on the couch across from her and began brushing her hair with her fingers.

"Yeah, Trunks and I just finished swimming and showered up. We already ordered some delivery, so it should be here shortly."

"Thanks, how was it out there?"

"Great, so nice and peaceful. I like this private little beach house you guys picked. It's secluded, there isn't another house for a couple miles and you could _easily_ have sex on the beach and be loud enough that no one could _hear_ you." Marron said, raising an eyebrow at her suggestively. Bra face began to blush red.

"Uh…" She started, at a loss for words, "you didn't hear-"

Before she could finish her sentence Marron closed her eyes and nodded.

"Wait, did Trunks?"

Marrons eyes snapped opened as she leaned forward and whispered loudly enough for her to hear, "no, but he easily could've woken up if I wasn't sleeping next to him. Don't you know how to have sex quietly or for goodness sakes, just take it to the bedroom?"

"I honestly didn't think we were that loud at all."

"Heh. You'll learn." Marron said with a smirk as she stood up.

"Eww. I don't want to know." She shook her head of the thought as Marron walked off to the kitchen.


	8. TxM- The After Show

**Trunks x Marron: The After Show**

It was late into the night. Their ears were ringing, the surrounding noises seemed acute. The alcohol surged in their bloodstreams. Trunks walked out of the arena and to the blonde bombshell of a woman waiting at the curbside along with the bustling crowd. Wearing a tight red dress that stopped a little more than half way up the thighs of her long pale limbs. Her hands overlay each other, ankles crossed, standing on the balls of her feet from her sexy stilettos. Her hair pushed to the side, revealing her bare back and shoulders. Her body sways, wobbling a bit to balance, unaware of the gawking eyes that pass behind her. He smiles to himself knowing that that sexy beauty belonged to him.

Trunks placed a hand on the small of her back and kissed her bare shoulder softly. Marron smiled, kissing his lips in response.

"Sorry, it took a while to find the bathroom. Any luck?" He asked, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"No. They're all passing and full."

"Sorry, I usually have more than one capsule in my pocket." He said as they were waiting on a cab due to Trunks' capsule failing to open up after the concert that night.

"It's ok. It happens. But that concert was so much fun. Thank you babe." She said with sincerity, leaning her body against his.

"Anything for you… You sure you don't want to just fly? I know you can. I can carry you too if you want."

"I'm too drunk to fly. I'll probably end up in some trees or something," she giggled, "besides, not in this dress."

"Yeah, about that dress… When can I get it off of you?" He enticed, his finger hooking onto the gap of fabric above the exposed skin of her bountiful breasts. Her eyes darted around for any suspecting eyes. She bit her bottom lip, contemplating the thought.

"Soon enough. When we get to your place." She suggested.

"I don't know that I can wait that long." He whispered. His hand traveling downward to her backside, gripping at it wholeheartedly. His cock twitched in excitement. "You have no idea how hard it was, literally, to watch you dancing around in this and not have the urge to lift this skirt up and take you right there."

"Hmm." Her body turned to him, arms resting on his taut shoulders as he held her close. Their hips connecting, she could feel the excitement in his pants and a pull low in her stomach as her body responded to the familiar touch. "Is that so?"

He nodded and smirked, egging her on. His large hands moving up and down the curvatures of her back, growing harder and lengthening with everystroke. He gazed into her beautiful glossy blue eyes. She was magnificent.

He pulled her arms down and grabbed her hand, walking with haste in some unknown direction. She giggled foolishly, her heels patting along the concrete till he pulled her into an dark ally away from any prying eyes. The ally was full of crates, boxes, trash containers, etc.

In between a tall stack of crates on either side of them, she leaned against the wall as he begun to kiss her passionately. Their mouths opened, inviting the other to taste them welcomingly. His hips pressed against hers, pinning her to the wall. He gripped at the small of her waist, wanting, needing.

Her hands ran up the arms she loved to be held in. Both tight, firm and bold with pure muscle. He was always strong, built with saiyan pride. But tender and caring for those he loved. He was arrogant and cocky. But sweet and unselfish with her. He knew just how to love her well.

Her arms rested on his shoulders as her hands cupped the back of his head, fingers tangling in the tendrils of his lavender hair, pushing him more insistently into the kiss.

Trunks bent his knees slightly, pushing his hips against her urgently, grinding up against the most imperative part of her body, eliciting a moan with each thrust. The vibrato rumbled onto her lips from the sounds low in his throat. His eagerness pleased her as she responded to this by the arching of her back, pressing her hips feverishly into him with intent. The heat rising quickly between them.

Their lips parted as there was a need to breathe. He trailed kisses upon her neck slowly and deliberately. She exhaled a sweet protesting sound into his ear as he was making her weak in the knees as he knew it always would. His hand gripped at a breast, feeling it rise and fall with every ragged breath she took trying to catch up.

Marron's patience was wearing thin. She dropped a hand to the buckle of his belt, undoing it along with the button and zipper of his pants. It scurried into the folds of his boxer briefs till her hand found him, engulfing it hungrily. A muffled groan escaped his lips as she tugged along the length of it. Tilting her head to allow him more room to kiss and suckle upon as he grew more into her warm hand.

His fingers followed the hem line around her breast, scooping it out of its cup. His thumb swept across her nipple till it perked up into a hardened pebble. Trailing kisses down her neck and chest till his mouth was enclosed to it. A breathy moan escaped her lips. His velvet tongue caressed the nipple, sending an electric current throughout her body. Her thighs rubbed together in need to fill the void. Her hand squeezed him tighter, moving more fervently.

To satisfy her will, his free hand pulled up on her skirt, tracing her inner thigh delicately till it met the bare center. Fortunately she didn't wear any underwear that night. His fingers slipped between the folds easily. Lubricating them deliberately with each stroke. Her moans grew louder, aching with impatience as her hips quivered, gliding along his fingers.

His cock pulsed, twitching in the feeling of her in his hands. It was aching to be buried in her. Trunks lifted his head, meeting her hazy gaze. Marron's mouth hung languidly as he continued to tease her relentlessly. Her leg lifted, bending at the knee till it was level to her hips. He slipped two fingers into her with ease. His hand rocked back and forth with haste. Her moans intensified and her hand stilled, holding steady with a fine grip. As she was lost in the gratifying pleasure, her wetness coated his fingers, dripping into his palm, making his cock pine for her keenly. She tiled it forward till the head of it was aiming where his fingers blocked the entrance.

"Fuck me Trunks." She insisted, her voice breathy, her eyes speaking in desperation. The corner of his lip curled up in a cocky, sexy grin. The hand left her as she let out a guttural noise, she let go of him and watched with hungry eyes when his hand moved onto his cock, coating himself with her wetness. She bit onto her lower lip at the insatiable site. Her stomach flipped violently as he stroked along the length.

He watched her with delight as she grew anxious. He teased the entrance of her. The heat hitting the tip on the head. She whined softly with urgency. His hips slowly moved into her. Their eyes shut as the feeling was too great. Stretching the slick walls inside till he was fully inside her. He pulled in and out meticulously, feeling every inch of her. Her head tilted back in bliss. Her hands pulling softly at his scalp.

"Oh God." She uttered as his hand hooked the back of her knee, allowing him to push further. His hips pulled back slowly then pushed in slightly faster, pausing a moment before he repeated the sequence. Each one building up faster than the last. He marveled at the feeling. The empty hand fell onto the soft flesh of her bottom, gripping and pressing into him.

With each moan from her beautiful lips, it urged him to push deeper and with fervor till he fell into a rhythm without missing a beat. He thrusted as her cries grew intense. She could feel the coil in her tighten, pulsing, preparing for release.

"More." She repeated when she could feel it coming on strong. He thrusted roughly and vehemently as she began to shake. Her hands gripped at his muscular shoulders. Trunks' jaw clenched as his hips continued to buck relentlessly. He was already close to the edge but unwilling to go before her. He wasn't one to be selfish when it came to her. He loved every inch of her and always wanted to keep her happy. Also just because he loved to see her when it happened and to hear her cries of passion when she gave into it. To know that he was the cause of it, would always send him to his release afterwards. It wasn't just the throws of passion that made him come, he was more keen to the fact that it was _her_ that he was making love to.

The coil inside her snapped and the waves made her body shudder in pure bliss. Her voice screamed out his name and he watched her. Loud moans followed in the quivering of her body, her hand gripped at his shirt as she grew weak in his arms. Elated by this his body stilled below her, feeling her tighten around him, pulsing. Bucking one last time as he came with her, squeezing at her leg and hip as his cock throbbed.

They breathed heavily on the crooks of each other's neck, sated. They both took a moment, realizing the reality of where they were. His body felt slightly damp from the physical intimacy he shared with her. He let her leg down gently as he exited her. Placing his forehead onto hers as he pulled down her skirt and tucked himself back in, closing up and buckling his beat. They smiled and shared a laugh.

"Damn, you never cease to amaze me Trunks. I love you so much." She blushed, kissing him weakly on his soft lips.

"It's you that has me going mad. I can't help myself when I'm around you." He admitted, gripping at her waist as he planted a kiss to her forehead.

Trunks intertwined his fingers into hers as they emerged from the dark ally. They stood at the edge of the curb and hailed a cab when there was finally a vacant one.

 _EN: Finally a new lemon! There's something about this couple that makes me want to take my time and add in extra feels or descriptions when it comes to this. Maybe because I spend my Goten and Bra energy on their story, then fall lazy when I'm writing their lemons here... Who knows. But I hope you like! Leave a review please and I'll write more for this too!_


	9. TxM- Imagination's Taking Over

**Trunks X Marron: Imagination's Taking Over**

He never expected her to do this in all the years he's known her. She was the innocent, naïve, happy-go-lucky blonde he knew his whole life. He wondered when it was that he started seeing her as a woman and fell in love with her. He used to think of her as shy and reserved when it came to sexual things. But little did he know that his little piece of heaven had a wild side to her.

It happened one night while Trunks was away on business. He wanted to surprise her. To see that face when he came back early and unexpectedly. But what he came back to would be something he never dreamed of.

As he walked ever so quietly down the dark hallway of his girlfriend's home, he held a bouquet of her favorite flowers, ready to surprise her. A giant smile stretched across his lips, anticipating the look of Marron's face when he'd arrive.

He could see a sliver of light still on in her bedroom from the small opening of the door. He only hoped she didn't fall asleep while watching the television as she occasionally did when she was home alone. He could hear a little noise but figured it was the tv. But as he got closer he began to hear a moan. _Her_ moan.

He froze dead in his tracks. His back pushed against the wall for support. There was no mistake about it. He knew that keen sound of her satisfaction quite well. It was Marron.

Trunks heart raced faster and loud in his chest. _Is she cheating on me? Who is—_

"Mmm, yes. Like that." She cried out, halting his thoughts.

He inched closer to the door ready to bust in and catch her. He leaned in, peeking through the crack. He couldn't see much, but could tell she was facing the opposite direction of the bed- head by the foot of it, her legs toward the headboard. He searched for another ki, sensing for any besides her own.

The heat instantly rushed to Trunks' face when reality hit. She wasn't with anyone. She was alone, pleasuring herself. He swallowed dryly at the thought. It probably wasn't a good idea for Marron to give him a spare key to her home, he could've avoided such moments like this one.

"Oh that feels so good." She moaned louder. The sounds of what he could only guess were her fingers diving into her moist flesh, rendered him senseless. He grew flustered quickly. His mouth dropping languidly at her relentless assault and her endless cries of ecstasy.

Marron moved along the bed and suddenly Trunks could see more of her. His eyes grew large, he wanted to pull away from such a private moment. It would have been the right thing to do. He knew the repercussions if he were to get caught, Marron would tear him to pieces. But he couldn't look away. She would never allow herself to do this in front of him and wanted to seize the rare opportunity.

He could see her face clearly through the small crack of the door. Her eyes shut, eyebrows furrowed her head tilted back, focusing on the task at hand, literally. Her tongue licked her lips enticingly as a keening moan escaped. Her bottom lip tucked under her teeth as it scraped along the surface of it. Her other hand gripped at her supple breast. He only wished he could see her other hand in motion, it would've been perfect.

Trunks could feel that familiar pull on his stomach. His cock twitched watching her. The gratifying noises and the way she was touching and groping herself made him want to do the same, or if not otherwise, just burst and take care of her himself. But he didn't want to ruin the moment that was meant to be self serving and intimate.

He placed the flowers on the ground slowly and gently as possible as to not make any kind of noise. His eyes staying glued onto her. His breathing grew increasingly unsteady and labored as his heart sounded out like a kick drum at a rock concert in his chest. He could hear her panting this time, letting out breathy drawn out cries of pleasure. Her back arched upward. Her free hand danced along the contours of her delicate body, tousling her long blond locks above her head.

Trunks suddenly felt restrained in his pants, wanting desperately to free it and play along with her. He was fully immersed and intoxicated by her raw and heavy emotions. Even though he was hiding he felt completely exposed. It was a good thing she wasn't very good at sensing ki or at least his for that matter. His body felt like it was on fire.

Almost unaware of his own actions, his hand began to graze over his stiff and constrained member. He caressed along the length of it, watching her intently. _This is unbelievably wrong. I shouldn't be here. She would kill me if she found out._ He kept telling himself. But nonetheless, he couldn't resist.

"Ah, faster, faster." She demanded, her body writhing on the bed sheets under her. Before he knew it, his hand had reached into his pants, pulling and tugging himself to her beat. His head tilted back just as hers was. _Ah fuck, what're you doing to me Marron._ His eyes moved to the back of his head as his eyelids shut on him. Her moaning grew intense. _Oh shit. It's too good._ His free hand clumsily undoing his pants in haste, giving him more room to move.

"Ahn, Trunks," she groaned and his eyes popped open, his hand stopping mid stroke. _No, she didn't. Does she know?_ He looked over and found her still laying there, working it like no one was watching. As no one _should have_ been watching.

"Mmm, yes. Yes Trunks, more, more." _Oh fuck!_ He couldn't believe it. _She's fantasizing about me?!_ He watched her closely. She was moving faster, the sound of her skin slapping her hot center was tantalizing. He did the same, his erection growing to its full length due to the knowledge that he was the subject to her undoing.

"Oh Kami yes. Faster, faster. Ah, fuck me Trunks." She cursed out frantically. In that moment he wished she actually knew he was around the corner demanding him to come out and take over. But alas, his hand fell to her demand, continuing to tug and pound away on his flesh with quick and tight strokes.

The feeling was overwhelming. It was one thing to masturbate while thinking of her while he was away, it whole different ball game to do it while watching her so closely, doing the same secretly and with him on her mind. _She's gonna kill me. Fuck, she's gonna kill me for doing this._

Marron's moan became breathy and desperate. Her hand pounding away mercilessly. Her mouth opened wider, eyes shut tightly, her body was peaking. "Oh, Trunks, I'm almost there. Keep going."

Trunks pounded faster, he was close himself. His stomach beginning to tie up into knots. Watching her was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen in his life. That was until she yelled it out, "Ah, Trunks, I'm coming. I'm coming." Her body shuddered and the expression on her face as euphoria washed over her made him release on cue. Her loud moans continued over the waves of her orgasm.

He cussed quietly through gritted teeth as he came onto his boxers. He stood still, weak and unable to move. His hand still holding on to his limp cock in disbelief. His breathing matched hers as sweat rolled down his cheek. He stood upright and lazily buttoned back up. His head leaned back against the wall. The release taking every ounce of energy he had.

Languid eyes watched her as she laid there, her chest rising and falling quickly. Her porcelain skin glistened as she stretched her limbs. She rolled over onto her belly, kicking her legs up and down lazily.

"Damn it Trunks." She let out an exasperated sigh. Trunks gritted his teeth, _I've gotta get out of here._ He thought to himself as she continued, "why can't you just be here already?"

As he began to tiptoe away embarrassed, his phone beeped a notification. _Oh shit! My fucking phone!_ His heart leaped into his throat. Sweat rolled down his cheeks, his heart pounding away in his ears now. He dashed off into the darkness of the living room, making himself as thin as possible against the wall. His hands clumsily reaching for the phone in his pocket, hoping she didn't hear it go off.

As he pulled the phone out, his eyes squinted from the bright screen. His blue eyes adjusted, focusing on the screen to a notification, a message from Marron. His eyes grew even larger at the content when he opened it up.

A selfie of her laying on the bed with her "just fucked" look on her face and a smirk of deception. There was no time to take in the beauty of the picture as the text message below it read: _I've missed you. Did you enjoy the show?_

His face grew hot as his body gave way and slumped down to the floor. _Shit._ Her footsteps were coming down the hall, slowly and taunting. The inevitable was coming. His body felt frozen. Each step closer felt like torture and death coming for him. He closed his eyes as he could feel her nearing. He swallowed the huge lump in his dry throat, waiting for the wrath.

"Hnn." She smirked evilly just above him. He could feel her smiling at him like a fool. She crouched down, leveling with him. Her hand gently swept below his jawline, turning his head toward her. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Even with his eyes closed, he could feel her eyes on him like white hot lasers. He couldn't look at her as she continued her silence. _Say something, yell at me, just do something!_

His eyes began opening slowly, one at a time. His eyes looked at her, pleading. While her blue eyes were stern and amused. Still naked, her arms wrapped around her knees as her head tilted and a devious smirk stretched across her lips.

"Thanks for the flowers. Did you need a cold shower to go with that reddened face?" She said flatly, his head nodding subconsciously, unable to look back at her.

* * *

 _EN: Enjoyed that one? Yes, another Trunks and Marron one. I'll have a Goten and Bra up soon, I hope._

 _This was inspired by a pic my friend drew of Marron that made me think that the story above might have been happening and that look on her face when she realized someone was listening/watching. Talk about inspiration (=^^=)_ ** _/da46i8l_**


End file.
